


Watch out for yellow eyes

by chickxfisher



Series: Learning to love again [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: 18+, Adopted Children, Adoption, Arthur self harms in a way, Biting, Blood, Bruising, Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comfort, Consensual Sex, Crush, Crushing, Daddy Arthur, Drunk Sex, Emotional Conflict, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Female Minor Character(s), Gay Sex, Gift Fic, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Animal Death, Hair Pulling, Harm to Children, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marking, Minor Original Character(s), My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Oral, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Slow Burn, Slurs, a couple times lmao, arthur and john are now responsible for a child, blowjob, character almost dIES, character death (mentioned), gay dads!!!, graphic description of character death, how do tag works, if that wasnt obvious lol, lowkey adoption, not a whole lot of divergence, right after arthur gets out of the o'driscolls grasp, this takes place in clemmons point btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickxfisher/pseuds/chickxfisher
Summary: Arthur and John set out to deal with a bounty together and John gets into a heap more trouble then he's worth as well some new scars





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was purely for my friend @rabiesdealer on twitter. please check them out they are amazing.. But also check out my twitter too bc i draw @chickxfisher

"Morgan-" John perked up, tilting the tent flap up enough to peek into Arthur's tent for him only to find it empty. It's not often Arthur has his tent down and the last time he did was when Mary left him. So john prayed that nothing of such would happen again and dismissed it as a one-time thing. Arthur, who had, barely, recovered from being captured by the O'driscolls. Was alone on the old fishing dock just out of camp. Journal in hand he was in his own world, completely lost in thought he jumped slightly once he felt John stand next to him. Snapping his journal shut he stood up as well, a little embarrassed. "You heal fast, don't you?" John looked at Arthur. Reminding him of all the shit he's about to get from being bedridden for the past week. "Watch your mouth. In these waters, one could easily drown." Arthur bit back coldly with a small laugh underneath. Anyone else would have taken it as an insult, but not John.

It warmed his heart almost. He knew that the Arthur he grew up with hadn't been lost even after all everything. The warmth in his chest grew to his face as he turned his head. "I heard about a bounty in strawberry" John scratched his beard, "Dutch is always saying to bring in money. Why not do it legally?" John didn't really want to ride out that far for a bounty, but he would probably fillet the next person if he spent another minute in camp. And he wanted to spend whatever time that was with Arthur, at least now John knew how Sadie felt. "Yeah, yeah- I gotta, visit a debtor for Strauss up thataway." Arthur put his journal in his satchel and walked with John to their horses. "You need anything? Might take a while." Arthur asked, taking the reins of his horse and climbing on. John looked at Arthur, gripping the saddle of his horse as he got on carelessly. "No- I uh got everything right here," John replied, finally climbing up on his own horse and following Arthur's soft trot out of camp.

"We'll be gone for a few days!" Arthur called out, receiving the pardon by Dutch and Hosea, who were sitting next to each other by the fire. They left and rode out to strawberry, riding side by side. Arriving at strawberry took them longer then they hoped. Running into a few O'Driscolls and people that Arthur insisted on helping. A lady trapped under her horse and a blind man, who went by the name of Cassidy, apparently knew Arthur well by their conversation John overheard. John sulked slightly on his horse. Tired from the ride and a bit cramped crotch wise. "I need a bath" John whined to himself, hoping Arthur wouldn't hear. But he did. "Are you gonna need me to help you so you don't drown?" He laughed, "don't make me regret bringing you, Morgan.", "Same to you, Marston." Arthur hissed back with his leathery tongue. The thought of bathing with Arthur made his body stiffen. Shaking off the thought best he could as they rode over to the hotel, hitching their horses up and walking inside. The warmth of the building ran over them, even if they weren't far enough in the mountains the chill surely did bring with regardless.

"Oh hello, gentlemen, room for two?" The clerk smiled, quickly looking up and down the two outlaws, "..Or one?" The clerk threw his eyebrows up at the two men. John grumbled under his breath and ordered for a bath to be drawn as Arthur didn't utter a word and went upstairs to rest while he could. John returned to the room being guided by the clerk first he opened the door to find Arthur half asleep with a cigarette in his hand. "I asked the manager about this-" he inhaled the smoke and exhaled before standing up, walking to John with his hand on his belt. "-person we're after and if he knew anythin', turns out we're after a girl. The deputies haven't put any posters up yet so I assume we're in for a wait."

John's face went a light shade of red as he accepted the cigarette from Arthur, savouring the tobacco and the sensation of Arthur's lips on it before his, as an unintentional kiss he swallowed the feeling and handed the cigarette back.

"Go, sleep. You need it more then I do it's all I've been getting for the past week." Arthur tilted his fingers to the neatly made bed. John didn't wanna sleep alone, he didn't like sleeping alone and Abigail won't comply, not that he wants her to or anything.

He wants Arthur. His entire body was going to leap out into Arthur if nothing were to stop him, but he knew it could never be accepted. That he would never be looked at the same way by the people he knew or cared about. How would Abigail think? What about Jack? But more importantly, what about Arthur? Truly brothers or not he had a crush on Arthur since he turned 19. He was forced to sleep with Abigail as a birthday gift, and since then he's been trailing behind with Abigail on him all the time about everything and the guilt within him about Jack.

But he couldn't. As much as he wanted to hold Arthur, kiss him and give him what he truly deserved, woman or man. John didn't have the energy for it and decided to accept the offer and sleeping for the rest of the day.

John woke to the sound of coughing. Opening his eyes he saw Arthur sitting down on a chair by a door to the balcony, coughing as he put his cigarette out. John didn't want to move, he didn't want to make it obvious that he was watching Arthur.

"Marston-" Arthur groaned, "I know you're awake, boy. Come on, I heard they're setting up posters now." He was slightly impatient, not that he had anything better to do, but that he wanted this to be over and done with. So did John, but he longed to spend time with Arthur, especially doing something they used to do often together.

John and Arthur used to do all kinds of things together when they were young. The mighty buck of the pack teaching the newly born wolf pup how to steal, lie and use a gun with little to no problem. Dutch and Hosea taught John well, them being the closest he had to real parents, even if he didn't want to admit it. Arthur was and has always been a beacon of strength in the gang if all else fails with Dutch and Hosea, Arthur is the first thing to turn to in a crisis. He's strong, reliant, and somebody John has looked up to his entire life.

Which only made things worse. John kept thinking about the consequences behind his emotions and even if Arthur accepted, or with a slim chance, requite his feelings, how would everyone else react? His mind tossed tables about this the entire trip up into the Grizzlies once they had gotten information about the bounty.

"Up near Lake Isabella. Huh, that ain't too far from colter. Try not to get too close to the Wolves this time Marston." Arthur slid his shotgun coat on, doing his belt over it to keep extra warmth. John just rolled his eyes, "Just make sure you don't run into any O'driscolls then." John bit back, Arthur just gave him a nod as they remounted their horses, trailing up further into the Grizzlies. The cold wind whipping against their faces as they pushed through the fresh snow. Deer and moose running away as they ride past, the closer they got to their destination the more the snow picked up. "Marston! MARSTON!" Arthur yelled, holding onto his hat as the wind picked up, trotting his horse over to John as he shields his eyes. "We can't move in this!" He yelled, "I don't think we got much of a choice!"

"Is the money even worth it?!" Arthur snapped, "So you're willing to pass up 300 dollars because of some snow?!" John trekked on slowly as Arthur followed before stopping as Johns horse collapsed, bucking him off in a fit of rage before tumbling over and dying. "Marston!" Arthur yelled, rolling off his horse over to where John landed.

"I'm- good." John groaned, grabbing onto his brother's hand as he hoisted himself up, "Come on-" Arthur carried John with his arm over his shoulder, Arthur whistled for his horse but it didn't respond. Calling for it again and grunted at the silence, carrying John through the snow hoping to find some sort of clearing.

Slipping on ice as Arthur huffed, his hat now long gone by the wind and his long hair falling in his eyes. John winced in pain as his leg dragged behind him, clinging to Arthur as he blacked out from the cold. After what seemed like a lifetime, he eventually woke up, cradled in what seemed to be Arthur's shotgun coat. Not making a sound he leaned into the soft woolly inside, the smell of sweat and saddle was so familiar to him. He didn't want to move, even if this was the closest he could get to embracing Arthur, it made him happy.

Opening his eyes more he realised how he was in a tiny shack, laid upon an even tinier cot. The fireplace crackling to his near left as he lifted up carefully but groaned to his surprise as his leg was now broken. Arthur immediately snapped up, walking over to John with his usual moody eyes staring down on John like daggers. Only this time they were coated with a thick layer of poison, "Jesus- Marston! You almost scared me half to death!" Arthur yelled, his face going red as he exclaimed his worrisome over the younger man. "Listen, I'm sorry!","No, you ain't." Arthur bit back colder than the weather outside this tiny shack, being barely held up. Arthur sighed, his warm breath turning to ice as he reached into his satchel and pulled out a cigarette, "We'll be here a while." he grunted, striking a match across his heel and lighting the cigarette, passing it between John as they sat near each other. 

John wanted to make conversation, but that was never his thing, nor was it Arthurs. But their closeness was all they needed at the moment. Arthur placed his hand on Johns and lightly gripped it before standing back up. "I'm going to need my jacket. Here" He pulled down some old blankets, not very warm but with the fire, it was enough. "I'm, heading out," Arthur stated as he slid his jacket on. John didn't quite understand at first why but then his stomach growled, then he had remembered the last time they ate anything was back at camp. Two days ago. Arthur grabbed the old rusted rifle and headed out, making sure to not let any warm air out he left quickly. The snow crunching outside became distant and John laid there, leg broken and his heart full of butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets some privacy and a front row seat to the bucks anger.

John laid there, for what seemed hours, unable to move and quite frankly not even caring anymore. Arthur hadn't returned, not even another wolf attack could rescue John from all this waiting, and he had someone to talk to that time, even if the conversations were just non-stop scolding from Abigail about how foolish he was. And she's right, he is a fool.

John stretched his shoulders, hearing them crack as he sat up bundled in all the blankets and his thin black coat. He missed Arthur, a whole lot more then he did when he was here. He wanted to hold him, to kiss him and to be warm with him.

Johns face lit up, feeling himself harden to the thought of sharing a bed with Arthur Morgan, of all people. Anywhere else John would have dealt with this properly, and in this cold weather he wasn't sure. But his face was red, his only functional leg was twitching with anticipation as he only became more hard by the second. Thinking of Arthur's hands laid apon his body, the sweet feeling of his beard against his neck as he bit and kissed. John's hand trembled as he moaned into the thin icy air, not reliving himself but letting the feeling wash over him like a heavy blanket.

 

fingernails scratching the blankets as he threw them over him properly, unable to bear the sweetness of thought he undid himself, laying back in the cot as he pressed his Luke warm hand against his dick, cringing at the feeling of release and icy cold tips. Taking hold of it he began stroking back and fourth, rubbing himself as his face went redder and his heart sang, even in this cold John was sweating, his free hand desperately grabbing onto whatever he could, shuffling the blankets so he had room but so he wasn't cold, rubbing faster as he hunched over, body trembling as he gritted his teeth together.

Moaning Arthur name into his hand, knee shifting to the side as his chest heaved and huffed, moaning more and more with each impaitent stroke. A fire burning in his chest as he laid back into the cot, groaning from pleasure and pain from his leg. His free hand that was gripping the cot now on his thigh, his back arched as he came, moaning one last time. Cum dripping across his coat and hand as he laid there. 

Panting and swearing as he relaxed, carelessly pulling the blanket over him, not caring about the mess, he drifted off into a heavy sleep.

 

Judging by the door closing, John suggested that Arthur had came back. Opening his eyes only to cover them from being blinded by the fresh snow outside as a lone figure stood in the way. Arthur was holding something, from what John could see it was a chunk of meat in some brown cloth.

Not saying a word he walked in, shutting the door with a swift kick as he walked over to the fire. Pulling his knife out and sticking it in the knife as he crouched down next to it.

John moved slightly but stopped once he felt how he was bare below the waist, pants around his knees almost his entire body went red with embarrassment remembering what he did earlier. Pulling his pants up best he could as he climbed out of the cot to sit near Arthur, leg still throbbing with pain as he warmed himself with the blanket tightly snugged around him. "Here." Arthur grunted, coughing as he handed the cooked chunk of deer to him. John took it, carefully biting into the warm meat as he looked over to see that Arthur didn't haven't any. Hoping that he had already eaten he brushed it off best he could, biting into the meat and savouring the taste.

"You feeling better?" Arthur asked, turning his head to John as he chucked some wood into the fire. John nodded carefully, finishing off the meat as he wiped his mouth. "Can.. Can you walk?" Arthur stood up, holding his hand out to John allowing him to stand up. John paused, breathing steadily as he grabbed it. Readying himself as he stood up with Arthur's help. His legs weaker then a newborn fawn. "Y-yeah.. I think so." John groaned, seething with pain. "Right. We're getting out of here"

"Have I been a fool, Arthur?"

"Yes. Indefinitely." He replied, a little too quickly but it made them both chuckle as they headed outside the tiny shack into the cold. The blizzard had settled down by now, as they walked alongside each other, Arthur supporting John best he could as they trekked through the thick snow.

After an hour of walking, they eventually reached the grassy edge of the Grizzlies, carefully stepping down the hill together they struggled their way back to Strawberry and specifically, the hotel. "You need rest." Arthur demanded, carrying John upstairs to the room they paid for. "We don't even have our horses- do you plan on walking back?" Arthur  scolded any idea that John had.

Pushing the door open as he tossed John onto the bed, "You're a fool Marston. The biggest one yet, I've had to carry you around like a child." Arthur reprimanded him, closing the door shut as Arthur paced the room. John was a fool, an idiot. Through and through, he knew that and he was never going to change. "I'm s-", "NO. YOU AIN'T." Arthur yelled.

John froze up, he had never heard such fire in his voice like this. Arthur was capable of bringing down hell it's self if necessary, John had certainly heard of it from Hosea, but never in a million years could he ever imagine seeing it face first. "I'm Sorry!" John bared his teeth like a wild dog, unaware of the consequences behind his actions.

Arthur grabbed Johns wrist, grabbing it as he stared into his eyes. Icy blues piercing right through him, dragging him upwards. "You need to start thinking, John." 

"Why is it so important to you? I would've done and gotten the bounty if It weren't for you." John yelled, snatching his wrist out of Arthur's grasp, "You would've have died; if it weren't for me." Arthurs voice was icy old, deep and wrapped with leather bound tight.

Silence fell between the two, and not a comfortable one. Arthur stared at John, his eyes cold but angry, with a hint of sadness within. A loud bang woke John from his trance of emotions and he realised how lonely the room was, Arthur had left without a word and John felt like he deserved everything that was and wasn't said. He was a fool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's leg was better, but only barely. Not like that was going to stop him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PERSPECTIVE SWITCH) Its arthurs turn to suffer, and uh (6-6-19) I updated this a bit, just to fix some grammar and whatnot

Arthur rolled his head back past his shoulders, puffed as he covered his face from the redness. "You alright good sir?" The clerk asked, bowing Arthurs way. "Yea-" Arthur jumped slightly, coughing as he brushed his hair out of his eyes only to be reminded of his missing hat and nodded to the clerk as he walked away. Tilting his head back to the door behind him he heard sobbing from the room. John was crying, very quietly. Swearing under his breath, handle trembling over the doorknob, heavy heart in his throat. 

Arthur had feelings for John if it wasn't obvious enough Hosea had mentioned by accident during a camp discussion to Dutch. That's when he found out about their relationship as well, and it definitely made him feel better about this constant fluxation of emotions for another man. Charles was the first and the most understanding, but Arthur never uttered a word about it, worst of all the homophobic comments it would bring but the hatred towards Charles simply for being of a different colour would also arise, and that's just something Charles deserved not to deal with. Of course, Arthur cared, and that was his problem. He cared too much. Having these flurry of emotions stir in Arthur for John, his brother of all people.

Turning away from the door he headed down the stairs, unable to deal with his own emotions he thought it would be best to let John figure himself out, the snowy air from the mountains brushing across his thick beard as he trekked up the hill to the stables about a horse, missing the warmth of camp. He shivered as he walked into the stables. "Howdy," The hand spoke, tossing a saddle over the side of a fence as he walked to Arthur, "Care to browse or are you just here for provisions?" He asked, hands on his hip. "Just, cheap and fast-" Arthur pointed to the Light brown Tennessee walker, handing the cash to the man. "That one.", "Ah, fine choice sir! You riding up the mountains? you sure look like you're ready to catch that Williamson girl, no?" Arthur listened, hands in pockets as he rolled his shoulder back. "Yeah, a real bounty. And on such a young girl, Maria I think her name was. Killed a whole town because they hung her daddy." The work hand laughed, leading the horse out of the stable. "If you're going up there, watch out for the wolves, they're particularly aggressive this month. Safe travels!" He placed a saddle on the horse and handed the reins to Arthur. He nodded goodbye and left with the horse mounting up and riding back to the strawberry hotel. 

Climbing off the horse and tying it to the hitching post he walked back inside. "Oh- Mr Morgan!" The clerk cried out, stopping him from going up the stairs, "I think your partner left without you! something about a bounty?", Arthur's face went red as he walked to the desk, "He ain't my- he-" Arthur fumbled with words, his face going even more red as he ran back outside, climbing up his horse and riding off to follow John's tracks up the mountain, calling his name as he saw a distant figure ahead, pushing the poor horse to its limits as he raced up the tricky mountain all the way back to Lake Isabella where the bounty poster said to go. "MARSTON YOU FOOL!" He cried out, eventually losing track of him in the afternoon mist. Getting off his horse he slipped on the ice, steadying himself as he looked around desperately. He couldn't have gone far.

Arthur was panicking, if the animals don't get John the cold will. Calling out his name he grunted at the silence, only to hear wolves howl and deer squeak in the seconds of silence before gunshots. Quickly running towards the sound he tripped, shielding his face as he slid across the ice, scurrying to his feet again he had lost his sense of direction.

Hours had past and it was almost dark, Arthur had been out looking for John all day and he wasn't going to let anything stop him. Trending slowly on his horse, patting the neck of it as he carried his lantern. "John!" He yelled, searching far and wide, even back to colter and the Adler ranch. Occasionally firing his gun into the air to alert John and see if he could hear him. Arthur was alone, usually his horse keeps him company but he was really alone. The ice below his feet cracking slightly and rumbling with each step of his horse. 

"Who are you?!" A voice cried out, an arrow whizzing part Arthur as he drew his gun to the attacker. It was the girl, maybe thirteen but barely recognisable by the amount of wolf pelts covering her body. "Are you a bounty? Hunter? Both?! SPEAK!" She yelled, holding a torch up to Arthur's face. "Miss I- I'm looking for my friend.. black hair. Scars across-", "Wolf man?" The girl interrupted, pausing to think as she observed Arthur, bringing the torch down from him "If I tell you where he is you leave now and never return."

The girl spoke coldly, her brown  hair tied into a messy plait and her skin fair and unwashed. Pointing the torch, "I saw him. North, a tiny cabin." Arthur nodded to her and thanked her, speeding off as the girl ran off into the dark, dissapearing quickly as if she was never there. Galloping across the ice as shards picked up, treading through the snow as he fumbled off, hearing screaming and yelling he ran to the noise, John was being dragged by a wolf, "JOHN!" He yelled, running over to him and shooting the wolf in the head, tossing him off John as Arthur cradled him. His face covered in scratches, and a bit of his ear was missing. Blood trickling down onto  Arthur's blue shotgun coat as John breathed shakily, his body cold as Arthur held him close, running towards the nearby house, barging the door open with his shoulder and shutting it, placing John on the bed. Swearing to himself as his voice shook, coughing as he slid over to the fireplace, lighting up what he could with what matches he had left. Reaching into his satchel he searched for cloth, hoping to stop the bleeding he found nothing. 

Undoing his shotgun coat he ripped a bit of the shirt he was wearing underneath, wetting the tip as he cleaned Johns wounds. He didn't have the energy to be mad, he only felt immense guilt. John laid there, foggy crystal eyes with sadness. Grabbing his coat Arthur dressed John in it and placed his hand on John's cheek, pressing his head close, relaxing as they both breathed silently. The blizzard outside picking up again as it rattled the windows.

 

"I'm sorry."

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to camp was not easy, but nothing ever is with new additions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From arthurs perspective again, it'll switch back and forth every so chapters so i'm not writing one sided! thank you all for the kudos and nice comments! it means alot to me <3

Arthur barged against the door with his shoulder, grunting as he tried his best to push it open but the snow from the blizzard had shut it tight. Arthur panted, coughing slightly as he sniffled, sweat beading down his forehead as he rumbled back over to the cot John was laying on. He was enjoying a can of soup that Arthur had taken from the hotel. "Are you sure you don't want any?" John mumbled. "Didn't dutch teach you not to speak with your mouth full?" Arthur laughed, wiping sweat from his forehead, sitting down near the fire. "Abigail's going to kill me,".  "If Dutch doesn't get to you first! we've been gone for almost a week. Usually, this would've only taken a few days." Arthur groaned, his body aching from trying to move the door, looking over to John who was still offering the can of food, hesitantly, he took it, scooping out whatever was left with the spoon inside.

Arthur didn't like eating, or sleeping. A part of him felt like he didn't deserve it, but he never mentioned it to anyone but his journal, worried that it'd just be silly talk. Finishing the can and placing it down Arthur got back up, stretching as he walked to the cabinets. Opening them and going through whatever he could, grunting in response to the lack of food he scuffed the forty-five cents he found into his satchel. Hours passed as they both laid there in the cabin, Arthur insisted on giving the only bed to John and wouldn't take no for an answer so he laid on the floor next to it instead with one of the very thin blankets and his shotgun coat draped over him that John had given back to him while Arthur pretended to be asleep. Staring up at John, who was now asleep his face sunk, eyes heavy. The moonlight shining through the window bounced off John's face, highlighting all the imperfections and perfections, but Arthur only saw the good in him.

Getting up carefully he struck a match and lit the candle on the old worn down bedside table, grabbing his journal he sat back down further away from the bed. Staring at John and the way his hair fell over his eyes. Resisting the urge to brush it out of his eyes he sat up and began drawing. He gazed lovingly, for hours, at John. His heart beat heavily with every stroke of his charcoal pencil against the soft canvas-like paper. Almost filling up his journal, the sun crept through the snow-covered windows into Arthurs eyes as he closed his journal, hand aching but he breathed into the icy air. "I miss my hat." he laughed, feeling rather empty without it on.

Tiny knocking interrupted Arthurs train of thought as he sprung to his feet, gun in hand as he approached the door. Slowly creeping it open he saw the little red-headed girl that helped him the night before. Putting his gun into his holster he pried the door open further. This young girl stood barely at Arthur's waist, a tiny fragile body. "A- Are you, okay miss?" Arthur asked, a little confused about what she's doing here. She immediately ran inside to the fire, warming herself as Arthur shut the door. "Miss-", "Maria. Please. Please help me." She cried, shivering as her body was pale. Arthur's fists tightened, running towards Arthur and hugging him, enveloping herself into his coat. Arthur didn't know how to respond, he carefully placed his hand on her head as he hugged her back best he could. "my daddy... he was hung for somethin' he didn't even do.. my momma.." She started crying softly as Arthur picked her up. "We will.. Help. Best we can." Arthur felt bad, there wasn't much he could do.

He knew how being orphan felt, and so did John. "Who's after you?", "Men, mean men." She heaved, holding onto Arthur tightly, "Arthur- Who's that?" John groaned, sitting up in his bed. "The bounty you went after. The bounty that you broke your leg over. The bounty that you got attacked by wolves over." He was a little mad but there wasn't much point yelling at him now. John went quiet. "Don't worry darlin' we'll get you out of here," Arthur grunted, holding her close as he walked outside of the cabin, whistling for his horse. "Marston, hold Maria." Arthur petted his horse who came running over, snow covering the poor thing as it whined into Arthur's hand. John quickly trotted over best he could and took the small girl into his arms, holding her best he could despite his wounds. "This is a good enough reason to get out of here-"

"You! Hold it." A voice called out, Arthur stopped and turned to the five armed men in front of them. "You wouldn't happen to see a.. child.. anywhere here?" They asked, waving their pistols about as the leader carelessly walked up to Arthur. "No, no sir," Arthur responded, shielding John as he stood might and tall. "Am I scaring your lover, fag?" The man croaked, laughing with his goons. Arthur, without hesitation, grabbed the revolver from his holster and shot the leader in the head. His brains spitting out all over the men behind him as his body flailed to the ground.

Arthur yelled, ushering Maria and John inside as he took cover in the snow, shooting the other men before getting shot himself in the shoulder. Groaning in pain he finished the last one off, a pool of blood laid in the thick white snow as his horse came back around. "joh- John! We need to go!" He yelled, mounting his horse as he took Maria from John, putting her infront of him as John climbed onto the back. Both gripping Arthur tightly they sped off, galloping through the snow as they made their way through the thick mist. Not stopping for anyone this time they pushed the limits to get back home.

Arthur was bleeding, but he didn't care. His most important mission was getting the two back to camp. Gripping the reins on his horse he dug his spurs in more, going as fast as he could as more bounty hunters tailed behind. "STOP! OR WE'LL TURN YOU BOTH IN AS WELL!" They yelled, firing at Arthur as they eventually caught up, riding alongside them. "John!" Arthur yelled, handing his revolver to him. John started firing at the bounty hunters, killing a few and watching the rest tumble over the horses of the fellow men they eventually escaped the horde.

Slowing down his horse as they got closer to camp Arthur was pale, the blood had covered him and he hadn't eaten or slept in a few days. Once his horse had gotten into camp he climbed off, letting John take Maria. Once Arthur touched the ground he immediately collapsed, face hitting the ground. "shit- DUTCH! HOSEA!" John called out, carrying Maria away from Arthur. Dutch ran over, "S-Son? what on ear- Who- wha-" Dutch was speechless.

John was covered in blood and snow with fresh new scars as he cradled a poor child who was sobbing. Arthur laid on the grass, barely breathing as Ms Grimshaw and Karen ran over to him to help him up to his bed. Hosea and Dutch just stared dumbfounded at the mess as Dutch pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who's this?" Hosea asked. "Maria.. she- was the bounty we were after- We didn't know!" John tried his best to explain what had happened in the past week but only made him look more like a fool. Hosea took the child off John as Dutch walked him over to the medical tent to get him patched up.


	5. Chapter 5

John got dragged by Dutch over to the tent, "What on earth were you doing son?!" He yelled, sitting him down on the cot. "As I said, me and Morgan w- were just- doin' bounty work!" John's face went red, noticing the blood on Johns face Dutch licked his thumb to wipe it off, John groaned as he flicked Dutch's hands away, "I have to go see what has happened with Arthur, wait for Strauss would you?" He reprimanded, walking over to Arthurs tent where everyone was at, checking on him. John rolled his eyes, letting the German man take hold of his face as he stitched up the scars. He winced, gripping the soft cot below him. "Mr Marston you must be more careful. We simply do not have all the supplies for your reckless behaviour!" Strauss swore. "John Marston!" Abigail screamed, running over to him as he slapped him. "N-Nice to see you too dear" John cringed, holding his cheek as Jack looked from behind his mother. "How could you?! You go and runnin' off again!" She paced slightly, she threw her hands up as she groaned loudly, walking off to calm down. Leaving Jack standing there, eyes wide with fear as he eventually trailed off to follow his mother. 

John suddenly cringed loudly, wincing as Strauss snipped the thread shut, "Do you want a lollipop now?" He hissed, walking away and leaving John to himself before Hosea eventually walked over. Sitting next to his son. "You told him?", "N-No! How could I?!" John's face went red again, a little embarrassed as Hosea chuckled light heartedly. "You know he's not dumb. He probably already knows." Hosea tilted his head to the side, "Everyone knows about me and Mr Vanderlinde." He laughed with John lightly. "Yeah... I'm- Just worried about Jack." John rolled his shoulders, pouting a little but he felt genuinely worried for the boy. It was hard enough growing up in a world that doesn't want you any more than to have your own father be into other men. He'd think of it as a betrayal to his mother. "We all are worried about Jack. Just, do what you think is best." Hosea smiled, patting John on the shoulder before getting up and returning to his tent.

John threw his head back, rubbing his neck as he got up, stretching and groaning in pain. Sulking over to his tent he looked over to see Arthur fast asleep. He was pale and had bandages on his shoulder. John looked around, quickly walking over to him as his hands hovered lightly over Arthur's shoulder, wincing a little as a pang of guilt built in his stomach like fire as his eyes drifted over to the photo of Mary sitting by Arthur's bed. Slowly stepping away he bumped the table, knocking over the photo and his satchel which spilt out all the contents. 

His journal, a few pencils, a chunk of bread and some bullet casings. John quickly bent down to pick up the mess he had created, once he got to the journal he gripped it. Standing back up as he slid open the leather bound book, flipping through the pages he ran his fingers over the drawings. John had always loved the way Arthur drew, he remembers Hosea trying to teach them both but it was never really his thing. His heart blossomed as he flicked the pages, stopping at a drawing of him.

He blushed, slowly looking through the rest it grew from little scribbles to full pages of Johns' face. Him smiling, laughing, sad, angry. Every page was countless drawings of him, pages and pages full of nothing but him with the occasional flowers in the corner. A deep red glow grew on his face as he shut it tightly, putting it back in the satchel as his heart thumped in his chest. Running off to his tent and closing it he laid down.

Staring at the blackness of the tent roof he huffed. He hadn't ever guessed Arthur would ever bother drawing him. John never liked his appearance and the scars surly didn't help with his confidence. He was always described as being greasy or dirty due to his fear of water he never bathed as much as the other men and simply because he eventually grew into where he didn't care anymore. His heart was in his throat as he trembled. Dutch stood outside, John could tell by his movements in the shadow. "Son, you alright?" He asked, coughing a little. "Y-" He coughed, flushing out the blush as he breathed. "yeah, I'm good.", "Good, good. I need to talk to you but, save that for tomorrow okay? you rest." He eventually walked away, leaving John alone in his tent again. He turned over in his bed and fell asleep.

Morning broke. He wasn't used to the commotion after being out in the snow with the quietest man in camp. Rubbing his nose and eyes as he cracked his neck. Getting out of his bed he cracked his back as well and walked out of his tent. Immediately stopping after he saw Hosea and Dutch with their arms crossed and Arthur being yelled at, slowly, he tried to sink back into his tent but he was spotted by Hosea and dragged over to Arthur. "You two boys are now responsible for Maria. You brought her here you can take care of her!"

"But I've already got jack!" John frowned, protesting the elder's ideas. "Good, you have experience then," Dutch growled. "I ain't the one who went after her anyways! Marston is!" Arthur bickered but Hosea and Dutch were having none of it. "You went WITH him!" They both yelled, picking up Maria and handing her to the two men before walking off. John pushed her into Arthur and crossed his arms. Arthur looked visibly uncomfortable, it had been so long since he held a child besides jack, a child that he was responsible for anyways. "This is all your fault." Arthur stared at John, swearing under his breath as he held Maria. "Hey, maybe you'll do a better job with this one then you did with Isacc!" John yelled, fuming as his voice raised. Drawing attention to the two loudly arguing. "Don't. Fucking. Say his name EVER again." Arthur put Maria down, grabbing John by his suspenders, staring in his eyes as Arthur tossed him to the ground. Storming off as John got up slowly to see Maria crying, running into Ms Grimshaw for comfort. 

Everyone who had wandered over stared down at John, scoffing as they walked away. John laid in the dirt, his back sore he rubbed it, brushing the dust off and looking around to see they had left the area, leaving John alone near his tent he walked back into it, staying there for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Arthur settle an argument and relations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW AHEAD! watch out kids! dicks!

Rainy weather at camp was bad. All of the tents were fully equipped for when it did rain or thunderstorm it would also put out any fires so Pearsons usual stew was delayed. John stayed in his tent though, luckily Dutch had seen the bad weather and gave everyone an extra layer of cloth to keep the water out so John's tent was relatively dry. After the argument he had with Arthur, he didn't feel like leaving his tent anytime soon just in case they would cross paths again. Arthur wasn't particularly one to hold a grudge, he would either forgive or forget and he knew he wouldn't stay mad at him forever, but he wasn't ready to take the risk. Swigging the beer bottle he stole from the chuck wagon he swirled the bottle lightly in his fingers. He could hear Maria crying, she was probably with Arthur. None of the ladies in the camp would take her, not like Dutch would let them anyways. 

He finished the bottle and placed it next to his bed, laying down and staring upwards he listened to the soft sounds of rain and how it ran down the tent. The fish jumping in the water nearby, the pitter patter of water against the tree nearby. Even in this weather he still heard people laughing, all voices recognisable besides Arthurs. Perhaps he was too busy with Maria? Or their argument had really upset him more then John thought. Tossing and turning in his cot he grumbled as his mind drifted to the drawings he saw last night, face going red he covered again. "I'm a piece of shit." he groaned, getting up and tossing open his tent he ran over to Arthur's who was closed. Standing outside it in the rain he sighed, "I know you're there, Marston." Arthur said coldly, there was no hate or even laughter in his tone. Just stone cold and more painful than any knife or bullet wound. "Can I come in?" John asked, receiving the good word he stepped in, wiping the rain off his face. He stood there, a little embarrassed as Arthur looked down at his feet. "Arthur I'm sorry-", "Are you though? You- You! have everything. You have a- a- wife. a son. people who care about you." he sounded a little drunk, slurring his words he got up. His eyes glossy and face red as he stood over John. "I don't. I don't have that anymore. And you just, go about your day like it ain't ever going to be taken from you" Arthur paced the small room in his tent. 

John felt like shit. He really did, and he could never express truly how much he did. He turned, going to step outside but Arthur grabbed his shoulder, turning him back as he gripped it. "I'm, sorry too." He wept, the redness in his face staying even if his eyes were starting to well up. John hadn't really seen him this emotional before, and Arthur was right. John did have everything, but he didn't have Arthur. So he would have protested in that Arthur was his everything but that would be silly, especially coming from him. "How about we go to the saloon?" John suggested, "You sure look better, better enough to be drinking." John laughed, so did Arthur. "Sure, as long as we don't go to Rhodes. We don't want to get on the bad side of the Grays and ruin all the hard work that Mr Matthews and Mr Van der Linde have been doing." They both laughed, patting each other on the back as they walked in the rain to the horses they had recently been given in replacement. Arthur had gotten a Buckskin from Hosea and John got a Shire that Bill had found for him. Mounting up they quickly galloped best they could back to Valentine. 

Trotting slowly up to the hitching posts they got off their horses, trying the reins to the posts as they walked inside. Arthurs' hand was on Johns' shoulders as they laughed, walking into the saloon they ordered some whiskey and leaned against the bar together. The drunken chatter of other patrons and the piano playing loudly filled the air, this wasn't usually Arthurs or Johns environment but John was happy here. He laid on his elbows against the bar as he gazed lovingly up towards Arthur. His thick beard, his drunken smile as he sipped the whisky, wincing when it burnt his soft lips and throat. His blue eyes that sparkled when he laughed, his dimples and every little feature that others would just call an imperfection made John's smile grow and his heartbeat heavier for this man.

He picked up the shot glass and sipped the liquor. Hitting the glass down as he breathed hard. Looking back up to Arthur he realised that he was looking as well, face red as he smiled sweetly and chuckled, nudging Johns' shoulder as his face went redder. So did johns, he started sweating as his hands gripped the glass before dropping it when another man bumped into him, making him drop his glass and the stranger spilt Alcohol all over him. "Hey! watch it Faggot!" The man cursed before Arthur stood in between the two, grabbing the stranger by the shoulder and staring him in the eyes. "Hey, buddy." He growled. The stranger shoved Arthur off him, smashing the bottle over the bar counter and went for the throat. Arthur grabbed his wrist and twisted him around, throwing him into the poker table. 

Everyone eventually got up and continued into the fight, chairs and beer being thrown. Arthur grabbed John, running up the stairs and pushing anyone out of their way. Normally they would have joined the fight but not tonight. Barging into the room he closed the door, panting lightly as they both laughed as Arthur reached into his satchel and pulled out two perfectly good whisky bottles. "Stole em, let's have our own fun," Arthur growled deeply, his face still red as the liquor remained in him, but Johns' face was red for not only that reason. He wanted Arthur, more then he did ever.

Before John could get any words out Arthur grabbed his shoulder, swooping in for a quick kiss which melted into a longer one. John froze, fingers digging into Arthurs' arms as they slid up his sleeves while his eyes closed. Arthur dropped the bottle and as it hit the ground and rolled, Arthur picked up John and held him near the door, leaning into his neck and biting it. "I ain't stupid Marston." Arthur purred into Johns' ear, sending shivers down his spine as he bit harder. John moaned lightly, breathing through his teeth sharply as Arthur bit harder. Feeling his hands go to his waist and undoing his pants John arched his back.

"Good boy," Arthur growled so deeply into Johns' ear it made him weak in the knees. John squirmed lightly, pressing up against the other man he felt hands creep down his leg as they kissed again, being picked up against Arthur carried him to the bed, placing him down as it squeaked Arthur began undressing carelessly, his shirt being flung to the corner of the room. Arthurs breath hung above Johns' mouth as they kissed again. John groaned into the kiss, grabbing Arthur tightly as he rolled to be on top of him now. Sitting on his waist they both breathed heavily. Both sweaty and tired they stared down at each other. "We could get killed for-" John huffed, moaning lightly as Arthur ran his hand across John's throbbing cock through his unbuttoned pants. "This!" John squealed lightly, covering his mouth as Arthur had gripped his member, rubbing it lightly. "You're worth it then, darlin'," He purred, almost ripping Johns' pants off he gripped his thigh, lifting it up as he finger dug into his underwear, prying it off with one swift motion John trembled in Arthur's big hands before he stuck his thumb into his pants, undoing his suspenders he slips his pants and underwear off, letting his hard cock press against Johns' thigh. Eyes laced with liquor and lust he carefully rolled back over, forcing John onto his back as his legs wrapped around Arthurs' waist. "Ready?" He asked, kissing his cheek lightly. As soon as John spoke he felt Arthur enter him, causing him to tense up as moan loudly into the air only to be silenced by Arthur. They both moaned heavily as Arthur shifted his hips, moving in deeper carefully and slow he huffed. "F-Fuck. Marston." Arthur grunted, thrusting himself into the thinner man as they swore. Johns' eyes rolled back slightly as Arthur went harder, digging his fingers into his back he felt the other man's body against his. The larger, hairy torso against his thin bare he felt Arthur pick up the pace, allowing him to go faster his hips slammed against Johns', creating bruising on his ass and thighs. "I-" John moaned, holding Arthur tightly, "I'm close- shit... Arthur I-" John winced, trembling lightly as he kissed Morgan, his thicker beard pressing against Johns as he moaned loudly into the kiss, finishing heavily all over Arthurs' chest. "E-Easy.. there boy." He said thickly, huffing heavier and heavier as he thrust one last time into him, finishing deep into John he panted. Sweat dripping from his forehead onto John's bare chest.

"I love you." John moaned sweetly, "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's perspective now.

Waking up in an actual bed wasn't a common thing. Sleeping in a cot for so long Arthur's back wasn't in the best shape. Groaning as he covered his eyes from the sunlight he rolled over to see John laying there next to him. Being reminded of what they did the other night his face went bright as he sat up. John was fast asleep, covered in bruises and bites Arthur rubbed his face lightly to rub the sleep off. They both needed to leave before anyone saw them, quickly, Arthur lightly nudged John. "Marston- Wake up" He groaned, shaking him harder, "I-I I'M AWA-" He yelled before falling off the bed, dragging the blanket with him. Scurrying against the cold hard floor he looked up at Arthur before his face turned red and hid it. "No time for that we gotta go!" Arthur demanded, getting out of bed as well, grabbing his clothes and putting them on sloppily. "Not only is Dutch gonna kill us but we'll swing for-" Arthur paused, his face going red. "What we did." He coughed out, "Not like I didn't enjoy it though." Arthur laughed under his breath, doing his pants up.

Once dressed and got their bearings they both headed out the door, making a speedy getaway out to their horses, mounting up and carefully trotting away from the saloon to not draw attention to themselves. They rode alongside each other, faces red as they slowly made it out of Valentine. "You're wearing m' shirt, by the way." John groaned, "Oh, did you want me to take it off?" Arthur teased. "If Abigail asks-," "IF she asks, tell her we just went huntin', okay?" Arthur gripped the reins on his horse, picking up the pace as they rode back to Clemmons point.

"Arthur! Arthur! Sean- He-" Mary-beth ran over, holding Arthurs hand as he slipped off his horse. "What? He-", "The boy's dead. Arthur. Those Grays, they attacked Micah and Bill in Rhodes." Dutch swore, clenching his fist. "Where were you son!?" he yelled, hands to his side. "I- I was followin' a lead back at Valentine!" He snapped up, a little embarrassed. "So was I!" John replied as well, covering his neck and nodded. "Fine. You two stay here with Kieran and Micah, we're going to the Braithwaite's." Dutch hissed, whistling over his horse and mounting up as Charles, Bill, Lenny, Hosea and Javier followed behind on their horses. Leaving John, Arthur, Jack, Maria and Abigail alone at camp. "John!" Abigail came storming over, "I swear- First you go off to god knows where and you bring back another child?! Is she yours!?" She yelled, visibly upset. John tried to open his mouth for a response to come out before Arthur stood in. "She's mine, Abigail. Please, we were just doing some bounty hunting." Arthur patted her shoulder, walking over to the water where Maria was he left John and Abigail alone.

Sitting down on the beach next to her he sighed. She was a quiet, thin little child dressed in makeshift clothes by Susan she skipped rocks into the water. "How do you like it here?" Arthur asked, scratching his beard. "It's better than the Grizzlies... I guess." She mumbled, "Well, you're safe here. We're all looking out for you, especially me and 'wolf boy'." He laughed, remembering the nickname she gave John when he first saw her. She laughed as well, giving Arthur a rock he skipped it across the water. Arthur wanted to know more about this girl, he knew about her father but her momma remained a mystery. Not wanting to pry he ignored it, letting the girl sit next to him and lean into his warmth. Eventually falling asleep in his arm he laid there, not wanting to wake her he lightly shifted to the log next to them and laid there. John eventually wandered over, sitting on the log next to the two. "Hey." He whispered. Arthur replied with a hushed hello as well as John got down and sat on the sand with Maria between him and Arthur. "What did Abigail say?", "Oh, just about how im a terrible father." John joked, "Well, you are, but you didn't hear that from me." Arthur joked and they both shared a quiet chuckle. "Yeah, I guess I am." He sighed, leaning back against the log. The water carefully settling in colours as the sun lowered in the sky. John laid his head on the log and eventually fell asleep with his hat covering his eyes and Arthur soon followed. His hand placed on John's behind Maria they drifted into a sweet sleep.

By the time Arthur woke up the commotion of the camp had returned and Jack laid next to Maria. John was still there, his hat now stolen by Jack, Arthur smiled lightly and reached over with his spare hand, brushing his black hair out of his eyes he got up. Picking Maria and Jack up carefully, cradling them in his arms as he walked over to Abigail's tent. Giving her Jack carefully before returning to his own tent. Placing Maria down on the cot and letting her sleep with a thin little blanket covering her. Rubbing his eyes and nose he yawned, wandering back over to John he looked down at the sleeping man. He was drooling lightly. Arthur laughed and lightly kicked John's leg, jerking him awake as he rolled into the sand. "Shit.." John groaned, stretching his shoulder. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." He laughed, holding his hand out for Marston to grab and stand up. "Jack's with Abigail-," "Oh hello.. love birds.." Micah strolled over, presenting himself at the asshole of the hour, "Saw you two.. sleepin' together. Hm?" He hissed, chuckling lightly. "Hope I didn't disturb you or nothin'.." He purred, "Go away, Micah." John grunted, "Aww. Morgan, you need to put him on a leash.. so feisty." Micah smiled, giggling to himself as he backed up away from Arthur as he approached him.

Grabbing his collar, Arthur immediately headbutts Micah in the nose, sending him back into the sand. "Oh, Mr Morgan! please-" He laughed, wiping the blood from his nose as he got up. "Spare me your pitifulness." he swung towards Arthur, hitting him clean in the jaw. Arthur struggled backwards lightly before grabbing his revolver, butting Micah on the head with it and jumping on top of him. Beating his head in with the butt end of his cattleman to the point where John had to pull Arthur away. "Aw- You-" Micah coughed, spitting blood out as Arthur was dragged. The rest of the camp now over and observing the fight. "Had to- get your little.. lover? to stop you? just like how bill told me about that- that fight with Tommy in valentine?" Micah laughed, rolling to his side lightly as he hissed a breath. "You gay Morgan? Huh? Is that why you don't want to see your little Mary friend? well, I'll go and see her for yo-" He barely finished before being clean shot in the head. Dropping dead onto the sand as everyone gasped. Blood pooling out of Micah as he laid there.

Arthur huffed, dropping to the ground as his face was bruised. smearing blood off he put his gun back. "Arthur! what has gotten into you lately?!" Dutch yelled, coming over to see what all the commotion was. "He asked for it!" Arthur swore, standing back up. "You know my feelings about him it was only a matter of god damn time before someone shut him up!" He yelled, growling lightly as he stormed off, walking along the beach away from camp he grunted to himself. "Swanson, again, please?" Dutch asked, "Hopefully that boy will have his head back in place! when he comes to." Dutch cursed, walking off as Swanson and Grimshaw carried Micah's body. John quickly followed Arthur, who was now at the other end of the beach. "Morgan!" He called out, running over to him and stopping at Arthur who was sitting on the ground enjoying a cigarette. "You didn't have to-," "I wasn't, doing it for you." Yes, he was. "he needed to shut up anyway." He handed the cigarette to John, as he took he sat down. "Yeah, you can say that again."

"What are we gonna do?"

"We?" Arthur turned to John. "We're gonna stick through this. If you're swingin', I won't be too far behind."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to rewrite this specific chapter like 4 times, ao3 likes to pretend that it saves my work 🙃

Arthur bobbed his head down, listening to the rhythmic hum of the ocean before tilting his head back, sighing into the air he let the nerves roll down his body. "We're gonna die Marston.", "Thought we was already doin that." John smiled back, cradling a small bottle of whiskey in his fingers with a slow motion, happy he got a laugh out of his sour friend. "We're outlaws, and we've recently committed the most frowned upon crime." Arthur took the bottle, sipping out of it. "What's that?" John asked, perking his head up a bit. "We're gay, Marston.". John paused, wetting his lips lightly with his tongue. "I like women!" He snapped back, "Just.. not Abigail.", "And I the same," Arthur replied coldly, stifling a laugh as he sipped the whiskey.

Arthur's fingers went cold, tingling with anxiety as he put the bottle down into the sand as he lazily waved to Hosea who stammered over. "Arthur, what were you thinking?", "What was I th- Hosea, If Micah-" He paused, standing up. "He would be the most likely person to snitch and say something a- ab- about you and Dutch or me and... John. And you ain't like him more than anyone else so why are you getting all fussy about it?". John stood up as well, chest out he stood next to Arthur. "You're both stubborn. At least I know for certain dutch raised you." Hosea laughed, "No more than you old man." John smiled, "Ah- But anyways. I thought now would be a better time than never to get you boys out of camp. We're going hunting." Hosea dragged the two along behind him carefully. "In this dark?" Arthur protested, a little confused as to why he suddenly wanted to go hunting. "Arthur Morgan, when has that ever bothered you?" John laughed, smiling as Arthur nodded his head in embarrassment but agreement. Walking to their horses they mounted up and quickly sped after Hosea who was leading the way.

Going all the way back to Moonstone pond they were too tired to hunt and set up a makeshift camp for the night. John sat next to Arthur in their bed by the fire, their shoulders pressing against each other as they ate rabbit Arthur had caught, occasionally looking over at each other they smiled. "Hosea what are we huntin' anyway?", "Moose." He answered, "They occasionally trail down the Grizzlies to- to eat. All we need to do is go up further and we'll easily find one." John grumbled, "Could've told us we were going back up to the Grizzlies, we just barely escaped from there." He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he laid against his knees. "You two constipated or something? Stop fussing," Hosea shut them both up, finishing the food he got up and brushed his legs of dirt. "I'm gonna see what we can find. Act like adults while im not here- and don't kill each other." Hosea laughed, waving Arthur and John off as he walked down to the pond to look any tracks.

John lightly sighed, rolling his head back slightly as the moon shone into his eyes in which Arthur stared lovingly into. The fire escaping and highlighting Johns' scars that carefully ripped through his now unkept beard. "It sure feels.. strange, these past few weeks.", "How so?" John turned to Arthur, resting on his arm. "I dunno, we've been away from camp so much.", "Hosea was right- You sure do complain." John teased, lightly pushing Arthur as they laughed, "I guess so." He smiled at John, observing John he carefully reached for his face, grabbing a lock of hair and brushing it out of his eyes, "Least now I can say out loud how much better you looked with cut hair, Marston." He hummed sweetly. "Abigail would say the same thing and force me to cut it." He laughed, "But you ain't her," 

John leaned forward, letting him take the lead as they kissed lightly. Arthurs hand still on Johns' cheek they both lovingly held each other. Barely breaking the kiss John looked into Arthurs eyes they both smiled lightly as John hummed into his lover's touch, enjoying the feeling of his hand he smiled lightly. Arthur lightly pulled away, his eyebrows furrowed. "I Don't wanna make the same mistakes..." He growled lightly, a little embarrassed he stared into John's eyes, looking for comfort. "It ain't easy, it never was." Morgan winced, feeling himself dig his own grave he could feel John's hand leave his face. Leaving a cold stone feeling behind as if he got slapped. Lord knows if anyone else saw him like this he would probably never hear the end of it. He's an outlaw, a dangerous man, one who could kill and take whatever he wanted for the sake of his gang and John was probably no different. "Mary was a fool for wastin' so much time on me... Don't make the same mistake. You're actually smarter than that." He said coldly, "I didn't deserve her, or.." He paused, gripping his hand together he painfully spoke her name. "Eliza, and I sure as hell don't deserve you."

None of this felt right, John had Abigail and Jack, no matter how much he loved John, every alarm was going off in his head reminding him of what he was doing and how wrong of it was to feel this way. John had everything that Arthur had lost. "Stop that- if we didn't care about you why are you still here? if dutch didn't see anything in you why did he keep ya?" John cursed, he was a little upset by Arthurs constant self-depreciation. They both weren't very good with words and it showed, but a heavy atmosphere hung over the two as they sat there by the fire. "I always looked up to you." John turned his head to Arthur, a little saddened. "I still do I mean- I just wish you understood that" 

They both sat there in painful silence, unaware of what to say next they just enjoyed the warmth of the fire before Hosea returned to the little camp, beaming. "I found tracks-" He pointed up the mountain a bit, leading a little into the empty black of the forest. "Moose, a little that way, maybe four hours old, you wanna do this now and head back to camp or wait till the morning?" Hosea asked, holding the rifle out. As John stood up Arthur snatched the rifle from Hosea, "We wanna actually eat and you're trusting Marston with something bigger than a varmint?" Arthur joked as if he was back to his usual self like nothing had happened. "True. Couldn't even trust him to scare some mean ol' dogs off." Hosea laughed, packing up what little they brought. "Hey! I haven't seen you fight off five wolves before, and I can hunt, if not better than Morgan!" John bit back embarrassed, "Sure, and of course, you haven't seen me fight any wolves, because I've always won." Hosea teased as they walked into the forest together, laughing as they carried onwards. 

Guns in hands Arthur and Hosea lead the way as John trailed behind like a puppy, staying close to Arthur out of comfort more than fear, he felt genuinely safe next to the bigger man. Hosea hushing both of them they crouched down by a log, "There, go for the head.", "Why we huntin' anyway? why not just- rob a stagecoach. Would've been easier." John asked, whining a little. "With all the commotion happening with the Braithwaites, the last thing we need is more attention-" Hosea was cut off by a loud fire of a gun, followed by the crying sounds of a moose they jumped over the log and ran to the animal as it was laying on the ground. Still breathing. 

"Shit. Whelp, Marston. Your turn." Arthur patted John on the back before handing his knife to him. "What?! You shot it!-", "Didn't you say you wanted to hunt?" Arthur smugly grinned as John reluctantly took the knife. "Get your hands dirty for once." He growled deeply near Johns' ear, which made him go red a little as he bent down. "Easy-" John soothed the moose, stabbing it in the hard carefully as the animal slowly died. "There we go! Now that wasn't too hard, was it? Skin it John and we'll leave" Hosea smiled, patting Arthur on the back as they walked away from Johns cursing as he skinned the animal with Arthurs knife.

"You talk to him?" Hosea asked, stopping Arthur at a tree they waited patiently. "Kind of... I just- I don't get it, Hosea. Why would he want to throw away Abigail for me? I feel like I don't deserve him.", "Course you don't. But then again he doesn't deserve you or Abigail. He's as dumb as a rock and as dull as rusted iron just like you said." Hosea mocked Arthur, reminding him of what he said back up at Colter. Arthur blushed a little, "Yeah well, that ain't changing, not ever." They both laughed, "See? He's just as dumb as he looks, but so are you. Idiots can make smart choices still, Just look at me if you want an example." Hosea smiled, patting Arthur on the back lovingly as John walked back over, carrying a rolled-up moose pelt on his shoulder. "Here-" Arthur took it from him, "You're too little.", "I'm one inch shorter than you!" John rolled his eyes, "Exactly, too short." 

Putting the rolled up pelt on the back of Arthurs horse they mounted back up and rode back to camp, unaware of the hell about to bring in upon them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me clear this up since my writing is very choppy. Jack does NOT get kidnapped by the braithwaites, but the gang still charges their mansion because they killed Sean. Which means the angelo bronte misson doesnt happen, at all. But there is still going to be chapters of John and Arthur and maaybe a person Arthur is familiar with in Saint denis, don't you worry about that.

Slowly trotting back to camp, their horses rode alongside each other. With quick glances and soft smiles, John's face turned a very red colour as they got back to camp only to see everyone packing up. "Boys! where have you been!?" Dutch called out, waving to Hosea. "Huntin'- What happened?", "Ah- Mr Moron and his pet showed up, threatenin' us. We're movin' camp to that old mansion Lenny and Arthur spotted." Dutch waved his hand lightly, turning to order the camp into a function. "Boys- will you both remove any occupants from the residence? By any means of course." He waved Arthur and John away. "You go, I'll take this." Hosea pointed to the pelt as Arthur unhooked it from his horse and gave it to Hosea. "Will do Dutch." John complied, following Arthur out of the camp in a hurry.

"We're we goin'?" John called out, slowing down his horse with Arthurs. "to this old Mansion, out in the swamps a little out this marvel, called Saint denis." Arthur rolled his eyes, not enjoying the constant travelling he cracked his back lightly and grunted in pain. "You getting too old for this Morgan?" John snickered, "Keep running your mouth like that and it'll eventually catch up, Marston." Arthur purred his name, a hint of spice behind his cold pronunciation caused their faces to heat up lightly. The tension in the air slowly lifted as they reached the Mansion. "Alright, we know how to do this so let's do it quickly." Arthur jumped down from his mare, grabbing the bolt action rifle from the saddle as John followed with his revolver prepped as they slid behind the fence wall outside of the lot. "You see anything?", "No- wait." Arthur quickly grabbed his rifle and stuck his head out past the fence. "Be ready." He whispered before firing and a very loud explosion soon following. Covering his ears briefly before standing up and running in with Arthur they dived into the rocky trenches, occasionally looking upwards to fire.

Clearing out the horde they quickly ran inside, busting the mansion doors open they made their way through the house, shooting everyone they saw until the top right room. Knocking the door open the man inside blasted his own head off, blood spraying everywhere as they quickly shielded their eyes. "Shit-" Arthur swore, breathing heavily he wiped his brow, despite his age he wasn't fully equipped to do this, and for the lack of food, it didn't do him well. Stepping to side to catch his breath John put his gun into its holster, "Come on. Lets get this cleaned up before-" He grunted, lifting the body up and holding it on his shoulder. "the rest get here." He spoke, walking out of the room he saw Arthur coughing, bending over the stair railing as he coughed hard. 

John was worried, and his heart filled with it. Placing the body down onto the floor he walked over to Arthur, hand hovering lightly over the man's shoulder. "You- Alright?" He asked only to be brushed off by Arthurs' hand, "I'm-" He coughed, clearing his throat. "Fine, lets just, clean this up." Arthur sighed, walking down the stairs as John rolled his shoulders, walking to the body and picking it up again he slowly followed Arthur down the stairs. Carrying the bodies to the swamps just out the mansion took longer than they thought as the sun had already begun to set. The slosh of the water as they poured the last body it was a sigh of relief from the two, "Alright, you go back to camp and guide them here. I'll finish up.", "You sure?" John asked, putting his hands on his hips as he panted, with a quick nod John walked to his horse, mounting it up he sped back to the rest who were waiting at clemmens point. Slowly tilting into the mansion, Arthur huffed, rubbing his eyes gently, he began to spend the rest of his day cleaning.

Hours passed, with the bustle and noise of the gang slowly rising as they came closer to the old house, moving in one big pack they quickly became accustomed to the new camp area. Arthur laid in his room, hands on his chest he stared unseemingly into the ceiling. Hearing the chatter of the gang just outside his window could easily send him to sleep if it weren't for the tiny pitter patter of feet coming towards the door. "Uncle Arthur!" Jack called out, "Yeah Jack?" Arthur sat up, rubbing his chin. "Can I play with you? Papa doesn't want to.." He frowned stepping into the room. "Ah- I'm sure he wants to, but sure." Arthur smiled, standing up he walked with Jack to outside the mansion. Seconds before Arthur even got out the door, Ms Grimshaw had already stood in his way. "Mr Morgan! Do you have a plan on what to do with Maria?" She scowled, hands on her hips. 

"Well- I- She's one of us now!", "Not that. I know for certain you ain't her daddy. So who is!?" She yelled. "Well.." Arthur paused, turning to Jack. "Why don't we play later Jack, okay?" He smiled as Jack slowly walked away, sulking a little. "Sh- Me and Marston went out to get a bounty, she was the bounty. She killed her daddy." Arthur whispered. He was desperate, he had never felt this responsible for someone besides himself for the longest time and he saw this as an opportunity to make up for his faults. For once he wasn't tasked with taking care of himself anymore. "Well- If she's stayin' you're taking care of her." Ms Grimshaw's hard eyes softened onto Arthurs sad look, "Thank you." He whispered, almost tearing up they both gave each other a reassuring nod as Ms Grimshaw returned to her orderly fashion of camp duties. 

With a sigh of relief and a sniffle to stop him from breaking into a sob, he went looking for Jack, searching all over he eventually found him with Maria in the grass with John nearby drinking coffee. With a heavy sigh, he walked over to them,  giving John a soft smile. "Watcha doin'?" Arthur asked Jack, sitting next to John who was too fixated on his coffee. "Playing." Jack smiled. Maria shyly turned to Arthur, giving him a quick smile before getting up and holding out something towards him. "Uncle John wanted to give you this" She spoke softly, opening her hand into Arthurs she let go of a tiny flower. With a sputter, John coughed and choked on his coffee, his face red as Arthur laughed lightly, "Did he now-" He smiled before realising what she had said.

 _Uncle,_  John. 

Arthur's smile grew as he laughed lightly, holding the flower in his hand as his eyes glistened with soft tears. "Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! Watch out kids.

As time flew by them, the sun was setting earlier than they thought. John and Arthur laid together by the fire as the once noisy camp grew into softly spoken chatter around them. Maria laid close to Arthur, leaning into his warm buckskin jacket she snored lightly, the soft strumming of Javier's guitar soothed the remainders around the fire. Hosea and Dutch sat next to each other across from him and John, for they were sharing the warm fire together in a close embrace that Arthur wished he could share with John.

Feeling movement against his shoulder he could feel the heavy head of John lay against it. His soft black hair draping across his eyes that Arthur so wanted to brush out, he wanted to hold his cheek and kiss him. Even if he knew the love they shared was true, the idea of how Abigail and Jack would react still stopped him. Hosea had nobody else but Dutch and the same returned with Dutch, they had each other. And John had a family, one that cared, one that he still loved no doubt.

With subtle movements Arthur pulled away, worried that if he stayed longer he would do something he would regret. "I'm, goin' to bed. Night Hosea. Dutch." He nodded to the two, with their soft good nights Arthur carefully lifted Maria from the ground, carrying her he walked silently into the old wooden mansion, sneaking up the steps he walked into the small room he had been assigned to. Placing her on the bed he gently ran his hand over her, feeling the rosy cheeks burn against his hand he smiled lightly before taking his jacket off and laying it over her, making a mental reminder to get her something more comfortable than his old stained buckskin jacket. 

Walking to the table decorated with bullet casings he ran his blistered fingers over it, feeling the dents and marks in the table. Rolling his head back as his shoulders moved with the motion he smiled as a warm, familiar sensation swept over his body. "Arthur?" John called out, quietly knocking on the wall outside his room, "You alright?" He asked, stepping in and standing next to Arthur. "You been drinkin'?" John laughed quietly, "Nah.. just.." Arthur trailed off, looking over to Maria his smile grew. "Feels good, doesn't it?" John teased. "I never thought I'd get the chance again..." Arthur sighed, solemnly looking down at his hands as he fumbled his fingers, interlocking them as he pressed his closed hands against his lap. "Even if she ain't mine, I can't help but look at her and see..." He paused. No matter how the years went by, mentioning his name still burned more than any whiskey he had ever tasted. 

"I see Isacc." He carefully sobbed, looking to John with his sunken eyes as the smile slowly faded. "I ain't making the same mistake. I can't." He dejectedly laughed, trying to lighten the mood a little, "You know, I felt the same way with Jack. It doesn't matter if he's my flesh and blood, he's a Marston." John wrapped his arm around Arthur, holding him as they both stood there. "I'm sorry for gettin' mad at ya when you left,", "Don't be. I'm still mad at my self for leavin', I never should have done it, but I did it. And it's in the past now." John nodded his head, looking to Arthur as they shared a comforting smile.

The soft rattling of the windows from the wind, crackling of the fire and small chitter chatter scattered across the camp relaxed the two into each other's touch, feeling Arthurs' hand creep up Johns cheek as they kissed. His thumb carefully tracing over each whisker and each little tear the scar made. Moaning lightly into the kiss John was pressed onto the table, feeling hands creep past his thigh and grab each side of his thin figure. Alone, Arthur could run his fingers through his black unkempt hair, brushing it out of his green eyes, he could hold his cheek and kiss him so deep and hard that he worried if he pushed any further he would break John like glass.

A love so passionate and heavy was shared between such a short kiss and once it was finished they rested against each other. John's forest eyes staring into Arthurs ocean blues they were truly one for each other and could not be in any other moment than now. Pressing deeper into each other they rocked the table backwards, bumping it into the thin drywall they paused. Breathless with faces burning red, "Maybe we should do this somewhere else?" Arthur laughed awkwardly, biting the corner of his lip as John nodded quickly. Separating from each other they walked next to each other out of the room and down the stairs to the small offside pantry closet, opening the door Arthur waved John in. "Ladies first?" He laughed as John rolled his eyes, walking in as Arthur soon followed, carefully closing the door he stepped towards John, placing his hand on his jawline he leaned in and kissed him again.

Rolling his hands down his thin body Arthur gripped Johns thighs, picking up swiftly and placing him on the drywall he kissed deeply into him before moving to his neck, biting and sucking it enough to leave visible bruises. "M- Morgan." John moaned, hands tensing up Arthur licked his neck, his shoulders rolling sweetly as Arthur grinded against John, gritting his teeth as he breathed sharply through them as he slowly undid John's pants, pulling them down slightly before running his hands up John's chest, feeling his chest hair as he sunk his hips deep against John. Growling deeply John slid his duster off, touching the floor with his boot, he pulled Arthur into a kiss once more, sliding his fingers into Arthurs' chest, undoing his shirt slowly as they kissed, moaning hot into it. 

Without thinking, John slid down the wall to Arthurs' waist, undoing his pants and letting his hard cock poke out from his underwear. Looking upwards Arthurs' face turned an even darker red as he placed his hand on Johns' head, lightly gripping his hair. "E-Easy boy.." He moaned, panting heavily as his chest rose with each press of Johns lips against his member, leaning forwards on his arm against the wall. Feeling his tip slip into Johns' mouth he gasped sharply, his leg shifting as he collapsed, barely keeping himself up as he gripped the man's black hair tightly, moving his hips deeply as they stirred. Moaning his name louder he tilted his head back, arms shaking as he gripped tighter feeling his cock be taken in Johns' throat, swearing under his breath he pushed Johns head against the wall, moving his hips harder.

Grunting hard as John placed his hands on Arthurs' waist, whimpering lightly as he took every inch, gagging lightly before he was pulled up to Arthurs height again. The blue ocean eyes now filled with passion as he returned to kissing his neck, feeling his pants slide off he felt Arthur insert himself without hesitation. Johns' legs pressed up against Arthurs' shoulders they kissed, grunting and moaning into the embrace John placed his hand on the back of Arthurs' head, securing the kiss.

Arthurs hips stirred, pushing in deep into John with each deep thrust he felt closer, precum already leaking down as they both panted, "Fuck- God, John." Arthur moaned, hanging his head low as he growled deeply, "I- Ar- Arthur I'm-" Before John could even finish his sentence he came hard, legs curling lightly as he rolled his head backwards, with one final push, Arthur came as well, filling John deeply as his hips lightly bucked. Panting heavily as sweat dripped down their faces they kissed, holding each other close. "Wash your hair," Arthur whispered, laughing lightly as John rolled his eyes. "I love you, Arthur,", "I love you too, John."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next and dont forget to follow my twitter @chickxfisher


End file.
